fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Master Circuit
'''Mario Kart: Master Circuit '''is a new Mario Kart game for the Wii U. It involves many new characters, new tracks, and new items. Anti-gravity returns, but with a camera system more like Super Mario Galaxy. Underwater driving, bikes, kart custimization, coins and gliders also return. This game also features a new Gas system. You start with 20 Gas. 1 Gas gets used up every 3 seconds. By collecting Gas Boxes on the track, you gain 5 Gas. If you run out of gas, Lakitu will stop you and refill you with 20 Gas. Your Kart now has a Gas Tank stat, telling you how much Gas you can hold, from 75 to 200. Characters Starting Mario_Artwork_(alt_2)_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Mario (Medium) 585px-Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Luigi (Medium) 501px-Princess_Peach_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Peach (Medium) Daisy_MKMC.png|Daisy (Medium) 640px-Yoshi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Yoshi (Medium) Birdomkwii.png|Birdo (Medium) Baby_Mario_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Baby Mario (Light) 120px-Babypeachbasic.png|Baby Peach (Light) Wariokart.png|Baby Wario (Light) Toad_MK7.png|Toad (Light) Toadettewii.png|Toadette (Light) 120px-KoopaBasic.png|Koopa Troopa (Light) 636px-Bowser_Artwork_(alt)_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Bowser (Heavy) Donkey Kong Mario Kart.jpg|Donkey Kong (Heavy) Wario MK7.jpg|Wario (Heavy) Waluigibasic.png|Waluigi (Heavy) Rosalina_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Rosalina (Heavy) Boowiiking.png|King Boo (Heavy) Unlockable Diddymkwii.png|Diddy Kong (Medium) Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. (Medium) Mona2GameWario.png|Mona (Medium) Cranky Kong.png|Cranky Kong (Medium) Wiggler_MKMC.png|Wiggler (Medium) PMSSMario.png|Paper Mario (Medium) Baby_Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Kart_8.png|Baby Luigi (Light) Baby daisy cheep chargner by belleysr-d53sbxo.png|Baby Daisy (Light) Babywaluigi.jpeg|Baby Waluigi (Light) 120px-Shy Guy MK7.png|Shy Guy (Light) MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole (Light) 9 Volt2.png|9-Volt (Light) 397px-PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha (Heavy) Plessiee.png|Plessie (Heavy) Metal Mario MK7.png|Metal Mario (Heavy) Kritter.PNG|Kritter (Heavy) 250px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta (Heavy) Cat Bowser.png|Meowser (Heavy) Special Pre-Order Edition Exclusive Gold Mario.jpg|Gold Mario (Medium) Items Karts Tracks Mushroom Cup Mario Circuit Mario Circuit takes place in Toad Town, with the layout much like GCN Luigi Circuit, only the first wide turn is an aniti-gravity section spiraling up the walls of Peach's Castle. You then glide off the walls into a lake, where you can drive underwater. You then make anothe wide turn back to the finish. (Staff ghost: Mario) Fire Fields Fire Fields takes place in a field filled with Fire Flowers in their natural habitat. Obstacles include a rotating Firebar, Fire Flowers hitting you with fireballs, and a glide over a small lava river. Despite this, the track is still supposed to be easy. (Staff ghost: Baby Peach) Galaxy Avenue Galaxy Avenue is a Baby Park-style track taking place on strip of road in space shaped like a U. This road wraps around at the end, making you go back on the bottom of the road. You wrap around again back at the beginning, and cross the finish line. There are 7 laps in this track, much like Baby Park. (Staff ghost: Rosalina) Sidestepper Kingdom This track starts in a beach filled with Sidesteppers, where, after a few turns, you go enter a sandcastle. You go up the wall and glide into an underwater path with Clampies holding Item Boxes. You then go up a plank onto a Huckit Crab's ship, and get launched from a cannon back onto the beach. (Staff ghost: Pianta) Flower Cup Luigi Sewers Like GBA Luigi Circuit, Luigi Sewers takes place in the rain. You start in the rain, and then, after the first turn, go into a pipe with Koopa Cape-esque rapids that spiral downward. After leaving this, you have to avoid spinning wrenches and poop that slows you down. You then enter an underwater area with rainwater and Buzzy Beetles, and then get launched upwards to a pipe cannon (like in GCN Rainbow Road) and start gliding when when you leave the cannon. There is a ring, held above the finish line, that expands your gliding time. (Staff ghost: Luigi) Peach Market This track takes place in a supermarket. You start in the parking lot, where you enter through an escalator into the produce section. The produce section has fruits and vegetables with eyes, as an homage to most power-ups. After that, you go through the meat section with signs such as "Ground Goomba" and "Monty Steak". You then go through a walk-in freezer to get to the dessert section and, after you get there, go back on a road on the ceiling. Then you glide down to the parking lot and finish. (Staff ghost: Peach) Toy Plaza Toy Plaza is a track made of toys. You start by crossing 2 train tracks, where a toy version of the Kalimari Desert train rides around the tracks. Next, you bounce on a whopee cushion, and go on an anti-gravity loop in a lake made of slime before going up a hill with baseballs falling like boulders. Then, you go onto a section with Monty Moles whacking you with hammers. After that, you cross the finish line. (Staff ghost: Baby Mario) Acorn Treetop Acorn Treetop starts out in a field, where Waddlewings throw acorns at you. You then go up a giant tree trunk, and then into the canopy where you can find a giant Super Acorn spinning like a top, bouncing off walls. The track then splits into 2 logs that twist crazily. Then, the logs merge again, and you glide back down to the field while avoiding Waddlewings. You then cross the finish Star Cup DK Plunge DK Plunge is a DK track taking place in a giant water park. In it, the cannon moves, so you can find yourself taking 1 of 3 paths, one is an underwater Warp Pipe, one is in a tube with much anti-gravity, and one has many obstacles like Goombas. Afterwards, you glide down where all 3 merge into one path, and take you back to the finish. (Staff Ghost: Donkey Kong) Wario Landfill Wario Landfill takes place in a landfill. There are trash cans littered around that release Bananas when you hit them. There is also trash that makes you go slow, like mud. You later travel into a dumpster-like tunnel that leads into an anti-gravity section over an incinerator. There, you glide into the finish. (Staff ghost: Wario) Mushroom Mountains Basically a remake of Mushroom Gorge based loosely on the Mario Kart Wii Custom Track Mushroom Peaks. After the starting line, you go on 1 mushroom, and then onto a jump with 3. You then go into a section where you must use giant yellow mushrooms with a huge bounce to reach higher and higher mushrooms, and then glide down to the track using a giant blue mushroom. After that, you drive into a cave, where there is a giant magnified mushroom you jump on repeatedly while making a turn and then you go out of the cave. You cross the finish line after this. (Staff ghost: Toad) Collision Carway Collision Carway is a basic "city track" that is shaped like a cloverleaf. At the intersection, the cars can collide and explode. Also, trucks contain items such as Mushrooms and Bananas, which fall out upon explosion. In addition, there are sports cars that slowly speed up, promoting collision. Bomb cars are absent. There are a lot of cars to begin with, but there are less and less as the race goes on, due to the collisions, although some cars come onto the track through 2 enterances. (Staff ghost: Metal Mario) Special Cup Piranha Plant Maze Piranha Plant Maze takes place in a hedge maze, which has many paths, dead ends, and Piranha Plants at intersections. It is a lot like Yoshi Valley in a way. (Staff ghost: Petey Piranha) Dry Dry Canyon Dry Dry Canyon starts in a canyon, where you can fall off on your left. It then goes into a cave filled with holes on the track where your kart can fall in. You then glide out of the cave into the canyon, where you go into some rapids, like Koopa Cape, and into a lake underwater. You then drive up the wall of the canyon to the finish. (Staff ghost: Cranky Kong) Bowser's Castle Bowser's Castle starts at the castle entrance, with Bullet Bills firing at you. Then, you go into a path through "acid" (green water) with many Thwomps and holes in it. You then spiral up onto the roof while trying to avoid a Bowser robot breathing fire at you. On the roof, you must go on spinning logs from the DS version of this track. You then glide down to the finish. (Staff ghost: Bowser) Rainbow Road Rainbow Road starts off with lots of anti-gravity. After that, you go on a sharp turn and then downhill. The next thing you know, you glide onto a group of bouncy clouds over the sun. This sun is the Angry Sun, who spits Podoboos over some of the clouds. The clouds continue for quite some time, and drop you off on a rocky passageway on the sun. You then go back on a ramp, onto a huge platform where meteors can fall and explode. Finally, you make a sharp turn towards the finish line. (Staff ghost: 9-Volt) Shell Cup *3DS Daisy Hills (Staff ghost: Daisy) *GBA Cheese Land (Staff ghost: Mona) *8 Sweet Sweet Canyon (Staff ghost: Baby Daisy) *N64 Kalimari Desert (Staff ghost: Monty Mole) Banana Cup *3DS Mario Circuit (Staff ghost: Paper Mario) *SNES Koopa Beach 1 (Staff ghost: Koopa Troopa) *8 Shy Guy Falls (Staff ghost: Shy Guy) *GBA Sunset Wilds (Staff ghost: Diddy Kong) Leaf Cup *N64 Wario Stadium (Staff ghost: Waluigi) *Wii Wario's Gold Mine (Staff ghost: Baby Waluigi) *GBA Ribbon Road (Staff ghost: Birdo) *8 Cloudtop Cruise (Staff ghost: King Boo) Lightning Cup *Wii Dry Dry Ruins (Staff ghost: Yoshi) *GCN Wario Colosseum (Staff ghost: Baby Wario) *DS Bowser Castle (Staff ghost: Bowser Jr.) *3DS Rainbow Road (Staff ghost: Meowser) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart (series)